Of all the Comrades that I've had
by hopeforfall
Summary: I'm a hard core Caryl shipper. And I have a deep love for the comic book series and the TV show.
1. Chapter 1

"Carol!" Daryl called out, running over to where she had been hiding from the herd. Daryl took Carols hand, helping her up.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine" She said, reassuring him. A little worried that his head might explode, judging from the look on his face.  
He ran his hands over her shoulders looking for scratches, bites, anything that might snatch her away from him. When he was satisfied with his inspection, he sighed and let his hands linger on her shoulders. Her sigh followed his. They hadn't felt this close, this at peace since they were on the road. They both closed their eyes hoping it would last.  
Sophia crawled out from under the car. And looked up at them both, smiling. She heard an all to familiar groan and turned her head, two walkers appeared in her peripheral vision.  
"Momma!" She screamed out as they closed in on her.  
Daryl's head shot up. "No, no, no" He chanted as he ran across the road to Sophia, Crossbow at the ready.  
Carol stepped back a little, in shock and then trailed behind him.  
"Soph, run!" Carl shouted as he raised his little pistol, only grazing one of the walkers shoulders.  
Sophia ran as fast as her tiny feet could carry her, she hopped over the guard rail and into the woods, the walkers going after her.  
Daryl ran up beside Carl. "Don't you touch her you Son of a bitch!" He fired the crossbow, the arrow just missing the walkers head by an inch. "Sophia!" Carol cried out finally catching up to Daryl. He grabbed her hand.  
"Stay here. I'll get her, I promise". He touched her face lightly. She sighed and let herself trust him.  
Daryl looked over to Rick who nodded at him and they both took off into the woods after her.  
They hopped over the guard rail, setting their sights on Sophia.  
"You take left, I'll take right. These bastards aren't touching her" Daryl said.  
"Alright. Get them down quietly, we don't need more of a problem. You grab Soph and bring her back up" Rick said as he took off toward his walker.  
Daryl nodded and took off toward his walker. With out hesitation he ran up behind it. The walker groaned and turned to him. "You can't have her"  
The walker swatted at Daryl trying to grab him. Daryl kicked the walker in the torso, it hit the ground with a thud.  
Daryl lifted his foot and with all the rage and fear he had for Sophia he released it, bashing in the walkers head with his boot.  
He looked over to Rick. He watched Rick pull out his knife and jam it in the walkers skull.  
Rick motioned back to the highway and started off back up the hill.  
Daryl sighed when he felt tiny arms wrap tight around him.  
"Are you okay, munchkin?" He asked, looking her over.  
"I think so" she said. Smiling up at her savior.  
She wasn't the only one to think of him as a savior.  
Carols eyes filled with tears as she watched Daryl walk up the hill holding Sophia's hand.  
He picked her up and set her down over the guard rail. She ran into her mothers arm.  
Carol wrapped her arms around her daughter and held tight to her.  
The whole group smiled and sighed in relief.  
Sophia let go of Carol long enough to be scooped back up into the arms of her best friend.  
Carl hugged her tight. "I'm glad you're okay, Soph" He said. Handing her, her ragged little doll.  
She smiled and walked over to Lori.  
The rest of the group departed from the little circle to continue rummaging through the cars before they lost the sun light.  
Dale took up his post on the RV, sitting with Andrea at his feet.  
T-dog and Glenn started looking through the cars.  
Lori sat down to watch over Carl and Sophia.  
Rick shook hands with Daryl. He would never understand the look of appreciation for his help that lingered on Daryl's face, yet that simple hand shake said enough. It was the best that Rick could do to thank Daryl for his help back when the group lost Shane and Amy. Daryl saved Ricks ass and still went back for Shane. Daryl had an unbreakable bond with Rick. And both these acts proved how tight their friendship truly was.  
As much as Rick didn't want to admit it, Daryl was a better friend than Shane could ever be.  
He nodded at Daryl and went to continue looking for supplies in the cars.  
Carol could no longer hold back her tears, she let them fall quietly, looking off into the woods she thought had consumed her daughter.  
Daryl walked up to her, taking her face in his hands and tilting his head to look at her through his eyes lashes.  
Even through everything, watching the world fall, Daryl still knew how to make her heart skip a beat.  
"Come on now, why are ya crying?"His thumbs grazed her cheek, wiping away the tears.  
She fidgeted a little at the rough feeling of the callouses on his fingers.  
"I think we need to find you some lotion in one of these cars" She laughed through her tears.  
He bit back a grin and dropped his hands, but let his right one cup her chin.  
"That's my girl" He said and dropped his hand.  
He slung his crossbow over his back and joined Rick to rummage through the cars.  
Carol sat by Lori, watching the kids play.  
Lori smiled at Carol and Carol smiled back.  
She believed in the back of her mind that if the group stayed as tight knit as it was, they would beat this world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head. The regulator, swinging pendulum" The song bellowed from the radio.  
Daryl reached up to turn it off, Merle swatted his hand away and Daryl groaned.  
"I wish you would turn that damn thing off" Daryl groaned, sipped his beer and went back to picking apart his sloppy hamburger.  
"Calm down, baby brother. It's a block party. Perfect time to be obnoxious" Merle said as he eyed a pretty blonde who was chatting with her friends.  
"Would you just take a beer over there and get out of my face" Daryl groaned. He did not want to be here, all he wanted was to humor his brother for a few hours.  
Merle chugged the rest of his beer. "You got it, little brother" He said, picking up two beers from the cooler, flinging the water off in Daryls direction.  
Daryl clenched his fist and Merle grinned, shimming over the the blonde.  
Daryl watched him flirt effortlessly and rolled his eyes.  
He reached into the cooler for another beer.  
"Damn it Merle" He muttered under his breath and got up to get more.  
He turned to head into there house and he locked eyes with a woman. She smiled at him. Her smile was bright, kind.

Daryl woke up to the sound of T-dog snoring.  
They were held up in a small farm house not far from the high way.  
He shook his head and sighed. He wasn't used to having dreams. Not any dreams of good things, not of anything that happened before the world fell.  
He threw off his blanket and got up quietly. He picked up his crossbow.  
Stepping over Glenn he headed down stairs.  
He slung his crossbow on his back, half way down the stairs he looked up and locked eyes with Carol.  
That same beautiful woman. That same bright smile.  
He caught himself before he could grin to big. He hurried down the rest of the stairs to her.  
"Are you okay?" He whispered, looking around.  
"I couldn't sleep" She shrugged her shoulders and immediately tensed up, noticing his crossbow.  
"Planning on running away?" She asked.  
He didn't like the trace of pain in her voice.  
"And leave behind the only thing left that's keeping me alive? No way" He said, closing the distance between them.  
They had never shared a kiss, only slight moments of affection. The thought of his kiss lingered in the back of her mind, but she wasn't planning on him kissing her anytime soon.  
"But you have your crossbow. You're set" She said jokingly.  
Knowing he was to awkward to keep the sweet moment going. But it was enough for her. She judged by the smile he let spread across his lips, that it was enough for him too.  
"If you make a run tomorrow I'm coming with you, I want to pick some things up for Soph and Carl" She said.  
He could find no trace that she would take no for an answer in her voice.  
And with his inability to tell her no, he nodded.  
She smiled up at him, thankfully.  
"I'm going to go back and try to sleep" She said, turning away from him and quietly descending up the stairs.  
"Coward" he muttered to himself. Wishing he had at least been able to wrap his arms around her.  
He sat downstairs most of the night before drifting off in the uncomfortable chair that set in front of the useless TV.  
"Daryl?" Rick nudged his shoulder.  
Daryl shot up, still half asleep.  
Rick looked him over.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, handing Daryl his morning ration.  
"Yeah" Daryl replied. Consuming his food a little fast.  
Rick snickered and went to hand out the rest of the rations.  
He saw Carol come down the stairs, Glenn following close behind.  
He knew what he had to do, what he agreed to last night.  
She didn't have to say anything, just look up at him with those eyes.  
He nodded and caught back up with Rick.  
"I'm going to make a run with Carol and Glenn, alright?" He said. Searching for approval in his friend, while quietly praying he would refuse to let Carol go. He hadn't come close to losing her and he wasn't about to. Last weeks close call with Sophia was enough for him.  
"Alright. Be safe" Rick said. He gave Daryls shoulder a slight pat and went on his way.  
Daryl lingered for a minute and then turned to Carol and Glenn.  
"Glenn, take the car with Carol. I'll take my bike. Where are we headed?" He asked. Trying to avoid the huge grin on Carols face.  
"I saw a sign for a walmart about a mile back. Will that work?" Glenn asked.  
"Alright. I'll follow you." Daryl said, walking past them ad out the door.

A mile was long enough for Daryl to blow off his steam and the second he met Carols eyes in the parking lot he was calm.  
They picked off a few stumbling walkers before heading inside.  
"Glenn, take Carol left and bring it up the back. I'll take the right and meet you back here" He said.  
He watched them both walk off, looking through the shelves for anything useful.  
He started to look around himself.  
Picking through rotten fruit and expired meat. While Carol and Glenn grabbed some clothes and shoes.  
Daryl spotted a few canned items. He reached over the stack of fruit, his crossbow hit the shelf and down came the stack of rotten fruit.  
"Shit" He muttered to himself.  
The groans started. He heard them before he saw them and it gave him enough time to load his crossbow.  
A walker rounded the corner and he fired the crossbow. It hit the floor with a thud and he walked over to retrieve his arrow.  
He looked up and saw about fifteen walkers crowded in one isle.  
"Damn it" He muttered, backing away. His head flew up when he heard Carol scream.  
He immediately regretted his decision to let her out of his site when he ran into Glenn.  
"Where is she?" He asked, the look on Glenns face was no comfort to him at all.


	3. Chapter 2 pt 2

Her screams ran through his mind as he paced the floors.  
He silently watched the sun go down.  
"You knew better, damn it Daryl" he muttered to himself, kicking the door frame.  
It had been a long day of people in and out checking to make sure he was okay.  
Dale and Andrea came by to check in on him.  
Lori brought him a drink.  
Carl even tried to comfort him while he was comforting Sophia.  
But he wouldn't let it go. He couldn't forget what he let happen.  
He couldn't even find comfort in his best friends words, but still Rick floated in and out of the room.  
He finally let himself relax just a bit, leaning against the wall and sliding down he let his head fall into his hands.  
He wanted to forget her desperate screams all he wanted to remember was that smile. He played the scenario over and over again in his head.

"Where is she, Glenn?" He asked. Backing away from him, shaking his head.  
Glenn was trying hard to catch his breath.  
"There are about ten walkers in the back office, they all came at us at once. The noise attracted some more from the back. I lost her in the crowd" He said, wiping the blood off his forehead from picking off a few walkers.  
Daryl couldn't keep himself from falling apart. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder.  
He pulled his knife out of his pocket, pain hitting him worse when he realized it was Carols.  
He was over come with rage.  
"Take care of these walkers, I'm getting Carol back"  
He said, rushing in the direction he heard her screaming. He picked off almost half of the walkers with ease.  
The rage pulsing through his veins fueled him.  
He cut down all but two walkers he saw crowded around a shelf that had fallen down.  
He could see Carol wedged under the shelf, not moving.  
He was frozen. Paralyzed with fear and heart ache. He didn't notice the walker coming up behind him.  
He was staring at the blood on her face, her tiny body laying beneath the weight of the shelf.  
He heard the walkers groans as it approached him, he turned to jam the knife in its skull, but by the time he turned it already hit the floor with a thud.  
He looked at it confused. He looked up and saw a young girl, not more than seventeen years old perched on top of an aisle shelf.  
She dropped down and he nodded to her and motioned in the direction of Glenn.  
"I already took care of the Asian. He's checking the perimeter. I'm going to join him" She said and ran off.  
He looked back to Carol. He had lost all hope.  
He walked up and jammed the knife up into the last walkers skull.  
He went to kneel by the fallen shelf.  
"What am I going to do now" He said. He placed his head in his hands.  
"Daryl?" He looked up.

~~~~~~  
"Daryl?" He looked up and saw Hershel.  
"Is..is she one of them?" He asked. Jumping up.  
Sophia rushed over to them as they walked into the back room of the big farm house.  
Skye was leaning against the wall, picking the dirt from under her nails.  
Beth came up and hugged her.  
"Uh..what was that for" Skye backed away, feeling a little more than awkward.  
"I wanted to thank you" Beth's quiet voice was already broken, but she was on the verge of tears now.  
"For" Skye asked. Leaning back up against the wall.  
"You saved us back there. Maggie and I would never have made it out if it wasn't for you and Daryl" Beth spoke a little fast. Skye could see the trace of nervous jitter in her voice.  
"I wasn't about to let ya just get bit" She said. She saw Beth flinch a little and regretted being so stern.  
"I'm glad we all made it out alive. I and I'm sure the rest of Daryl and Rick's group really appreciate what you , Maggie and your father are doing" Skye said. She let a hand brush Beth's shoulder and then dropped it.  
Beth nodded and smiled and went back help her father.  
Skye peeked in and she could see Maggie and Glenn talking. Glenn was all but tripping over his own two feet over Maggie. Skye smiled to herself and shook her head.  
"We appreciate what you have done. When will you be leaving?" Andrea's voice broke her moment of peace.  
She turned to face her. She had no tolerance what so ever. It was ignorance and big head's that got her brother killed.  
"I don't. You got a nice thing here, you could use someone like me" She said.  
"Our group is big enough" Andrea looked down at her.  
Skye clenched her fists and got in Andrea's face.  
"Good, you won't mind one more" Skye looked her over and backed away when she heard foot steps.  
Daryl came up beside Andrea.  
"Dale wants you out on post with him" Daryl said in a stern voice.  
He had never much liked her, but found ways to forgive her, now these days his tolerance for her was wearing thin.  
"I never got to thank you for saving my ass" He said looking away to the back room.  
"All in a days work" She said, looking down.  
He nodded and walked back off toward the back room. Before going in he turned to her.  
"You will make a good addition to the group. Andrea will see that in time" He nodded at her and went in.  
She smiled to herself again. For the first time in months she didn't feel on edge.

~~~~  
Overwhelming panic shot through Daryl's veins when he heard his name.  
"Carol?" He said. Noticing that she was wiggling a little under the weight.  
"Hang on, hang on. It's going to be okay" He gripped the shelves and worked the best he could to pry them off of her.  
When he finally got them all off he checked her for bites. She was clear and he let out a small sigh of relief.  
He wrapped his arms around her and helped her sit up. She was floating in and out of consciousness.  
"Daryl" She whispered and smiled a little before passing out. He held her tight.  
"Daryl? Daryl come on! We can get her to a safe place" He turned toward the unfamiliar country accent.  
A young woman was standing there with Glenn.  
He nodded and picked Carol up. He didn't want to waste any more time in this place.  
They all crowded in the parking lot. Their voices carried and his heart was racing.  
"Wait, wait. What the hell is going on?" He said, dropping down to one knee, letting Carol sit on his knee and lay against his chest.  
"This is Maggie" Glenn pointed to the young girl with the thick accent.  
"Beth is my sister. Our father, he's a doctor. He can help her" Maggie said. Helping Beth into their mini van.  
Daryl shook his head trying to figure out what to do.  
He sighed and finally said.  
"Glenn, go back to the group with Maggie and bring them back with you. It's getting dark and it's obviously not safe. I'll go with Beth and Carol" he looked down at her.  
"Where is the girl?" He asked. Looking around. He noticed her looking over his bike.  
"Ya know how to drive that thing?" He asked, pulling Carol closer and standing up.  
"Sorta" She replied. "And my name is Skye, not "ya"" She said, a small trace of annoyance in her voice.  
"Follow us on it" He said, tossing her a small pistol. She climbed on it and cranked it up. A huge smile spread across her face.  
Daryl slowly slid into the van, holding Carol in his lap. Beth started the van and they all took off.  
It felt like a century before they reached the farm house. He looked behind to make sure Skye was still trailing them, he saw her round the corner into the drive way.  
"Gettin' dust on my bike girl" he groaned to himself and carefully got out of the car with Carol.  
"Daddy! We have more survivors and someone is hurt!" Beth said, crossing the distance to her father.  
"Get her inside. Where is Maggie?" He asked. Walking along side Daryl into the house.  
"She is getting more survivors. She's safe" Beth said.  
Daryl and Hershel brought Carol to the back room.  
Daryl explained what happened.  
"I can't watch her turn." He stormed out into the hall. He saw Maggie and Glenn pull up with the rest of the group following close.  
His eyes fell to Rick. He was running toward him.  
"Is she okay" Rick asked. Resting his hand on Daryl's shoulder.  
Daryl motioned to the back room.  
"They may need help.." he trailed off, staring outside.  
He watched Maggie help Lori unpack the group. He couldn't join in the warm welcomes.  
He could barely stop pacing the floors.  
Rick floated in and out of the room where Carol was.  
Daryl was beating himself up inside. He would never forgive himself for this.  
Night fell and the group settled in.  
Lori watched over Sophia and Carl.  
Glenn and Maggie were sorting out what to do.  
T-dog and Dale joined Rick in the room to help out.  
Skye floated around outside while Andrea locked herself in the RV.  
He paced the floors almost non stop. Sipped a little of the drink Lori brought him.  
He finally relaxed a little and sat down.  
He tortured his thoughts with what had happened over and over. He wanted peace.  
He wanted Carol, safe, alive.  
At that moment he didn't know if she was any of those things.


	4. Chapter 2, finale

Daryl sat down on the old bed. It made a weird noise and he groaned feeling awkward and out of place in the room that had been well nested, obviously by a woman.  
He lifted his hand to Carols face.  
Hershel had done all he could for her. All Daryl could do now was wait.  
He touched her face, imagining her little cringe she usually did whenever his rough hands met her soft skin.  
He wasn't a man of much faith but now all he could do was pray and hold her hand.  
Rick and Hershel came in and out to check on them both, but mostly the door stayed closed.  
Daryl wished it could stay closed, wished he could push the world away.  
Daryl was strong. But he already lost his brother he didn't want to lose anyone else.  
Skye peeked in through the door, she wanted no part in the discussion of the size of the group or where the group was to stay, all she wanted was to feel safe again.  
"How are they doin'?" That utterly cute country accent swam around in Skye's ears, she soaked it in so much it almost made her dizzy.  
"Seem fine to me" She said. Refusing to lose her strong stance and turn toward Beth.  
"Need anything?" Beth asked walking up beside her.  
Skye turned her head and looked her over and then looked down at her torn and bloody clothes.  
"You're 'bout my size. And you look like you can wash" Skye said, motioning to her clothes. She handed Beth the duffel bag she had been carrying of dirty clothes.  
Beth nodded and took the duffel bag, pulling out Skye's clothes.  
She pulled out a black torn hoodie that looked to big for Skye. It was covered in mud. She heard Skye sigh before she took off.  
She sighed and took the clothes to Maggie so she could tend to them and went after Skye.  
"Everythin' okay?" Beth's voice was soft and pleasant. It calmed Skye down instantly.  
"When this all happened, my brother and I were on the run, to Georgia. Hiding out in our camps sites, just us. We wanted to see the world differently and then this happened. We made it on our own for a while until we came across a group just outside of Savannah" Beth noticed Skye clench her fists and she instantly backed away.  
Skye sighed and continued,  
"We were safe there for a little while. But Ignorance got in the way and one of the members got bit. No one did anything, figured it would "just go away'' and we went on our way a little while after that the entire group got over run because we couldn't go fast enough with the sick people. I lost my brother"  
Beth was on the verge of tears. She lost her mother and knew what Skye must be feeling.  
She wrapped her arms around Skye tightly.  
"I am so sorry" she whispered against her shoulder.  
Skye closed her eyes and relaxed only for a second before backing away.  
"Yeah, well, just hope you guys have a better group. I don't want to save anyone else's ass" She stormed off back to the porch, climbing onto the rail. She claimed this spot as her perch. She felt safe where she could look off.  
But even here she couldn't drown out the arguing.

"We got a big group, we can't just take over" Rick said. He felt that he couldn't expect Hershel to keep up a group so large.  
"We can handle it. The girls and I won't mind the company or the helping hand" Hershel said, trying to convince Rick.  
"He's right, Rick. We can't go back out there. I don't have that much in me to fight anymore" Andrea said as she walked into the room and sat by Dale.  
Rick had to do everything he could to keep himself from rolling his eyes.  
"Maybe Andrea is right, Maybe Rick is. Maybe we can come to some mutual agreement?" Dale said. Dale was good at these things, he could cope well with the emotions of both parties in a fight and bring them together to agree on the same thing.  
"Okay. Fine." Rick said. He didn't want to admit it, but he really liked the looks of the large farm house.  
"Your guys can help me on the farm, the ladies can help my girls as well. The kids will have plenty of room to play" He said.  
The entire group smiled.  
"I'm in, it sounds good" T-dog said, shaking Hershel's hand.  
"Of course I am" Dale said, hugging Andrea.  
"Yeah. Yeah okay" Glenn said, patting Rick on the back.  
Lori smiled as Sophia and Carl hugged each other.  
This would be the first night the group could really rest.  
Well, most of the group.  
Daryl still sat by Carol. Waiting, praying that she would just open her eyes and give him that bright smile.  
"We're gonna be staying here for awhile. She's gonna be okay"  
Rick said as he entered the room. Daryl didn't turn to look at him, he just stared at Carol.  
"Hey. I promised you when you saved my ass and tried to save Shane that I would keep you both safe. I'm keeping that promise"  
He said, placing his hand on Daryl's shoulder.  
Daryl turned, leaning into Rick's grip. Rick could see the tears in his eyes.  
"Do we have a nice thing here? Safe?" Daryl asked, awkwardly shrugging Rick off.  
"Yes. I believe we do". Rick would have hugged him but he wouldn't let go of Carol's hand.  
Daryl simply replied with a nod and let go of Carol's hand only to drop his head into his hand while he clutched his other hand into a fist.  
He wanted to relax, he wanted to sleep. He wanted the torturing thoughts to stop.  
He wanted Carol awake, alive, safe. He wanted that smile her joking voice.  
Most of all he beat himself up for losing every chance he had to kiss her.  
He felt a hand wrap around his fist.  
"Rick, I'm fine" Daryl said, keeping his head in his hand.  
"Daryl?"  
His head shot up and his eyes filled with more tears as Carols lips met his. There was no holding back, no awkward feeling.  
The fear, the rage, the pain, he poured it all into this kiss. Their first kiss.  
It was long and loving and tender. Daryl noticed the shock in Carol by his sweet side.  
"You're awake" He said when he pulled away.  
All she could do was nod.  
He took her into his arms and held her there tightly.

"It's gettin' late, you oughta come in" Beth said, shivering a little.  
"I'm fine" Skye said, keeping her post.  
Beth crossed the distance between her.  
"You're safe here. Even if no one else will take care of you, I will take care of you."  
She tilted her head, trying to look into her eyes. She let her hand brush over Skye's.  
She immediately pulled away and hopped off her perch. She got close to Beth. Looking her over.  
Beth almost got lost in her piercing blue eyes. Little did she know, Skye was swimming in her green eyes.  
"Goodnight, Beth" She said. Walking inside.


	5. Chapter 3

"Skye! Skye wait!" Beth called, running after her.  
Skye stopped dead in her tracks. She was tired of running and didn't want to run from Beth.  
"What?" She asked, refusing to turn to her.  
Beth stepped in front of her, immediately regretting it. She got lost in her eyes and got weak at the knees.  
"I just.." She was stumbling over her words.  
"I mean it. I want to protect you. I don't have much left in this world and everyone has been trying to protect me. I want something to protect" She said. Standing her ground.  
Skye was swimming in her eyes, just like usual.  
She stepped closer to her.  
"You think you can protect me?" She asked, tilting her head to look at Beth through her eye lashes.  
That was it. Beth was sold and all she could do was nod.  
Skye nodded and a small smile teased the corners of her lips.  
"You're on" She said simply.  
She knew all to well how to feed Beth's curiosity and it made her experiment.  
She turned to walk into the house but Beth grabbed her elbow.  
Skye turned to look at her, Beth's hand was sliding down to grab her hand.  
"Beth.." Sky could barely say her name before Beth's hands were tangled in her hair.  
Skye was searching her face, trying to find answers.  
But she couldn't find any in time, Beth's lips softly grazed hers.  
She was paralyzed, caught up in awkward silence and pure happiness.  
Her hands traveled to Beth's tiny face, she cupped it gently in her hands.  
Skye was a better kisser than Beth imagined, to good.  
The momentshe pulled away she knew it was a dream.

She woke up with a jump. Maggie groaned in her sleep and felt around the bed to make sure her sister was okay.  
Beth layed back quietly. Closing her eyes and thinking.  
She couldn't decide if that was a good dream or a nightmare.  
She was scared, all of this was so new to her.  
She had been raised in a church, her father a Godly man.  
Her thoughts were swimming still when Maggie got up.  
"You comin'. I think Lori and Rick helped Daddy make breakfast for all of us" Maggie said.  
Slipping into her shoes.  
"I..I'll be right down" She said.  
Maggie was used to her getting out of bed late so she thought nothing of it and went on down stairs.  
Beth got up and slipped into a jacket and slid her shoes on.  
She went and splashed some cool water on her face before heading downstairs.  
She saw the table was set beautifully.  
Everyone was sitting around enjoying themselves.  
She was actually glad to have everyone here.  
She saw Dale and Andrea talking.  
T-dog was talking to Rick and Lori.  
Carl and Sophia were cracking jokes.  
Glenn and Maggie were flirting. She was happy for her sister.  
Then her eyes fell on Skye. They looked at each other for a long second, her imagination floated to the dream and she shook her head and went to sit by her father.  
Skye looked away and just shook it off. It was early and she didn't expect anything less.  
"Where is Daryl?" Dale asked, turning to Rick.  
He won't come out of her room.  
"I guess the new girl and I will be making a run for new medical supplies since Daryl is occupied" Andrea said as she stood up.  
"Now just wait a second, are you sure?" Dale said. He was afraid for her just like always.  
Skye couldn't help but roll her eyes and stand.  
"We're big girls. I got her back" Was the nicest thing she could come up with.  
"I'll go too" Glenn said, standing. "Carol got hurt under my watch, I owe it to you to pay you back for the medical supplies"  
Rick looked to Hershel and he nodded.  
"Maggie, will you make them a map to the nearest drug store?" Hershel asked. Maggie nodded and went into his study.  
"Are you sure you got this?" Rick asked, looking to Glenn and Skye.  
"We go it" Andrea groaned as she walked off.  
Skye nodded to Glenn and then to Rick and walked outside.  
"Watch after them" Rick said, patting Glenn's shoulder when Maggie handed him the map.  
"In and out" Glenn said and nodded, walking outside.  
"We'll take my car" Glenn said.  
He slid into his little Hyundai Tucson.  
Andrea and Skye piled in the back, turning away from each other and looking out the window.  
They all rode in silence as Glenn followed the map Maggie made for them.  
Finally, after what seemed like an hour, they pulled up to a tiny drug store.  
It looked quiet. Except for the few walkers straggling in the parking lot.  
They climbed out of the car, looking around.  
Skye stayed on point, finding a perch and standing guard while Glenn and Andrea went inside.  
They looked through all of the shelves, grabbing anything useful.  
They gathered as many supplies as they could, stuffing bandages and medicine in their bags.  
They heard Skye whistle for them, that was the new signal she set up.  
They rushed outside.  
Skye came from her perch.  
"We got a few walkers, you good?" She asked, still looking around the parking lot.  
Walkers from the parking lot, houses and woods near by were closing in on them.  
"We're fine. We have all we need" Glenn said, he and Skye climbed into the car.  
"Andrea come on!" Glenn called. She was staring off into the distance.  
"There is a girl" She said and dropped her bag, running toward the parked cars and the walkers.  
"Andrea!" Glenn called.  
"Bring the car 'round. I got her" Skye said, sliding out.  
She held her knives out, defending herself as she creeped over to Andrea.  
"Come on, we ain't got all day" Skye said, picking up Andreas bag.  
"There is a little girl" She said, walking in between the parked cars.  
There was a little girl crouched in between the cars, crying.  
Skye's eyes grew as they both ran over to her.  
As they got closer they noticed the huge bite wound on her leg.  
"Andrea..she's been bit" Skye said, backing away.  
She knew the outcome and felt certain so did Andrea.  
She looked around at the walkers closing in on them.  
"Andrea come on" Skye said as she ran to one Walker, jamming her knife into its skull.  
"We have to take her back" Andrea said kneeling in front of the little girl.  
The girl was on the verge of turning.  
She was in and out of consciousness.  
"She's gonna turn any minute, come on!" She said as she killed another few walkers.  
She walked over to her and tugged at her shoulder.  
"I'm not leaving her" Andrea said, sitting by the girl.  
Skye looked up as Glenn pulled up as close as he could get.  
"Glenn is here with the car, we have to go!" Skye said, a little more than rushing to get out of there.  
It was an incident like this that got her brother killed and she wasn't about to die.  
She looked to Glenn, they both shrugged their shoulders.  
Skye ran to the car, throwing the bag in.  
"She won't come" Skye said, looking back to her.  
"The walkers are closing in" Glenn said, looking at the walkers on the road.  
Skye shook her head, she would get Andrea out of there if she had to drag her.  
That's exactly what she had to do.  
When she had gotten back she was holding the dead girl in her arms.  
She was covered in blood.  
By the looks of it, the girl had turned and bit her.  
She was staring off into space, whispering.  
"I couldn't leave her"  
Right now Skye couldn't leave her. She pulled the girl from her arms and wrapped Andrea's arm around her, helping her to the car.  
"Go" she said. Keeping an eye on Andrea and the bite mark on her arm.  
Glenn was motionless for a second, looking between them both.  
"I said go" Skye snapped at him. She wanted to get the hell away from there.  
They drove off as fast as they could.

Beth was waiting at the house.  
She couldn't help but be concerned for Skye.  
She sat by her bedroom window, watching the guys gather wood and help her father.  
She tried as hard as she could not to watch her father, every time she looked to him her dream filled her head.  
She couldn't help her feelings, but hell, the world had fallen. She could blame it on stress and distance herself.  
She didn't want to feel this helplessness, it discouraged her. Her top priority was keeping her strength.  
She fought with her thoughts for awhile.  
She finally decided to, against her better judgement and the feeling in the pit of her stomach, to stay away from Skye.  
All she wanted was the pain and the dreams to stop.  
She wasn't the only one...  
"I'm so glad you're awake" Daryl said, looking over Carol.  
She still couldn't form words, she just nodded.  
He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever.  
"I am so sorry I let this happen" He said, hiding his face in her neck. He was blushing a little from the kiss.  
He wanted more. But he was content hold her there.  
"Carol" He pulled away and she went limp in his arms.  
"Carol! Carol no!" He shook her a little, he tried to call out for Hershel but no one came.  
His feet felt like they weighed a ton.  
After fighting against them and trying to get Carol awake, he layed her body down and ran to the door.  
It wouldn't open.  
"Damn it" he muttered to himself.  
He fought the door a little and then he heard it.  
The groan he feared.  
He closed his eyes and turned to her bed.  
She was stumbling to her feet. She had turned into one of them.  
His eyes filled with tears, he didn't have the heart to put her stumbled to him.  
"Carol" He whispered with such pain.  
She sunk her teeth into his shoulder.  
When he felt no pain it hit him. But the realization was worse.  
He heard screaming. Convinced in his mind that they got the door open.  
He just wanted to let it happen. To let go.  
But the screams her heard were Carols.  
The day all this happened. They say he rescued her and Sophia.  
Memories of that day flooded his mind.  
Her smile at the block party.  
The panic as she tried to escape the city.  
Everything crashed in on him, torturing him  
He couldn't tell up from down.  
He wanted it to end.  
But it wouldn't, he was only dreaming.  
He woke up to a nudge.  
"We have a problem" Rick said, exiting the room as quickly as he had come in.  
Daryl looked down to Carol.  
It had all been a dream, everything.  
Her waking up, the kiss and even her turning. It was all a dream.  
He couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not.  
He shook his head and got up from where he was laying beside her and walked into the hall and to the living room.  
His eyes fell on Skye and her bloody clothes.  
And then to Sophia hiding her face in Lori's side.  
She was his biggest concern now.  
"What the hell happened?" He asked. Looking Skye over.  
Skye motioned to Andrea laying on the couch.  
"Andrea was bitten" Dale said softly.


	6. Chapter 3, finale

The hours that had passed after Glenn and Skye brought Andrea back were probably the worst the group had.  
Rick knew what he had to do.  
He couldn't let her turn.  
He fought with Dale for what seemed like forever.  
Begging him to find another way.  
But after all they had been through, even Dale knew there was no way.  
The group was barely holding it together as it was, the farm house was a refuge, so the only ones who took part in deciding and acting were, of course, Rick and Daryl. Dale pleaded his case, while Glenn and Skye lingered at the door.  
There was no easy way to kill your own.  
"We can't let her turn" Daryl said. Though he wasn't just speaking for Andrea.  
Rick noticed and shifted a little in his place.  
"We can't let her turn, Dale. We won't" Rick said, speaking to both Daryl and Dale.  
He could feel the pain in his best friends voice, he wanted to do all he could to comfort Daryl and Dale.  
"I can't let you just kill her" Dale said, he was on the verge of tears.  
"She's as good as dead" Skye said. "She knew what she was doing, she accepted it".  
She was looking to Daryl, he seemed to be the only sane one around here, even though she did favor Rick a little.  
She enjoyed the thought of someone having power, it encouraged her.  
It made her feel safer.  
Daryl nodded to her.  
"Dale, I'm sorry. We have to" Daryl said as Rick put his hand on Dale's shoulder, showing him out off the room.  
Daryl picked Andrea up and carried her outside.  
Skye followed him.  
"I don't want you watchin' this" Daryl said as he pulled out his gun.  
"Let me do it. I couldn't get her out fast enough. Besides, I'll be the one to do it for you if Carol turns"  
That was the best way she thought she could comfort him.  
Daryl understood that but still pain shot through him, but he nodded and handed her the gun.

~~~~  
The sound of the gun still rang in Daryl's ears as they gathered around the new grave.  
Everyone spoke their kind words.  
Dale spoke the most.  
Sophia lingered in the back, trying to hold back her tears.  
Daryl walked to her and placed his hand on her tiny shoulder.  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
All she wanted right now was her mother.  
All Daryl wanted was Carol as well.  
Hershel spoke comforting words from his bible.  
As much as he disliked Andrea he was glad she was finally at rest.  
The group parted and went about the daily chores.  
Dale lingered.  
Daryl wanted to comfort him, but he didn't know how.  
He worked the rest of the day outside.  
He didn't want to go in to her room and watch her die.  
He couldn't.  
The sun started to go down, he was still working.  
Chopping wood, getting all his anger out.  
Rick walked out to him.  
"Daryl.." He trailed off  
"No, No. No" He threw the ax.  
"Daryl wait!" Rick called after him as he ran toward the house.  
He couldn't hold back. He had to see her before they put her down.  
He stormed through the house to the back room.  
Sophia was lingering at the door.  
That broke his heart.  
"Sophia, you shouldn't.." He trailed off when she stepped aside.  
Carol was sitting up, awake.  
She smiled at him.  
"Thank you for saving me"  
When she spoke he all but pinched himself to make sure it was real.  
He walked to her slowly.  
She was smiling up at him.  
He sat on the edge of the bed and cupped her chin in his hand.  
She flinched a little.  
'That's my girl' he thought to himself.  
He looked over to Sophia who ran into her mother's arms.  
Rick entered the room and Daryl hugged him.  
"You're welcome" Rick whispered into Daryl's shoulder.  
He knew Daryl couldn't ever find the words to thank him.

Skye lingered at the door, smiling as she watched them all talk and get along.  
Her thoughts traveled to Beth and how she was after the funeral.  
She walked to the hall, she saw Beth coming down the stairs.  
She smiled up at her,  
"Are you okay?"  
But Beth didn't answer her, she just pushed past her.  
Skye felt hurt.  
She grabbed Beth's arm.  
"You're hurting me, let go" Beth said, not turning to her.  
"What the hell, Beth?" She asked, letting her go and moving in front of her.  
"Just leave me alone, okay?" She said, trying to walk past her but Skye stepped in front of her.  
"What's your problem?" She asked.  
She didn't have the heart to put up with this.  
Beth looked away and rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, be a child for all I care" Skye said, turning away from her and walking away.  
Beth laughed and Skye stopped, turning toward her.  
"What?" She said.  
She was trying so hard to hold it together.  
"You let her get bit" Beth said quietly.  
She regretted it as soon as she said it, but she couldn't take it back now.  
"Excuse me?" Skye was upset now and she moved toward her.  
Beth simply nodded.  
She grabbed Beth tight by the wrist to make her listen.  
"I tried as hard as I could, it was her own damn fault." Skye snapped at her.  
She got close to her face.  
"Don't think for one second I wouldn't let it happen to you" Skye shoved her away and stormed out of the house.  
She didn't mean to be so rough, so mad.  
But Beth had really hurt her.  
She trusted her.  
Beth stood in shock.  
Her feelings were all over the place, but she was mostly scared.  
She was scared of the one person she wanted to love.  
She was scared of loving that person.  
She was scared of everything.  
She wanted to pull away, not just from Skye, but from everyone.  
And she did.


	7. Chapter 4

The fews days that passed were hectic.  
Trying to get Carol on her feet and used to the farm house.  
Dale wasn't speaking hardly.  
Glenn and Maggie hit it off.  
Lori decided to try her best to school the kids.  
Daryl and Rick went out on hunting trips to stock up on more food.  
Skye kept to herself, doing what she could.  
She couldn't forget what Beth said to her, she couldn't let it go.  
She was hurt and Beth saw that.  
Beth was pulling away, her father's worry for her grew each day.  
But he was still busy trying to care for his farm.  
Beth saw everyone's busy attitude as a chance.  
She had broken down.  
She couldn't take much more, her mental state was compromised.  
While Maggie was out on a run with Glenn she snuck up to her room.  
She grabbed an old duffel bag she could easily sling over her shoulder and filled it with a few clothes.  
Once it was filled she slid it under her bed.  
She went into the hall, listening.  
She could hear Lori talking to Carl and Sophia about their studies.  
She heard no one in the kitchen so she went down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
She looked around the cabinets and grabbed a few light things she could stuff in her pocket and some water from the pantry and ran back up the stairs. She stuffed what she had collected into her bag.  
She would wait until dawn to run.  
She went to her window and watched the sun go down.  
It didn't hit her that she would have to use a weapon to protect herself.  
She decided once Maggie was asleep she would take a knife.  
She sat in awkward silence while everyone ate supper.  
Conversation was short if there was any.  
Rick was the only one trying.  
Dale ate his supper quickly and went to bed.  
Beth nibbled at her food.  
When everyone had finished up and headed to bed, Beth lingered down stairs hoping that Skye would say something to her.  
In the back of her mind she wanted Skye to see her.  
She wanted her to beg her to stay.  
But Skye had no idea what she was going to do.  
In the mist of everyone getting ready for bed Beth caught a glimpse of Skye.  
But she didn't look in her direction.  
She just cuddled up in her blanket on her spot in the living room.  
Beth wanted to watch her sleep, to chase away the fear that had made her so tough.  
"No, stop that" She whispered to herself, trying to push the thoughts away.  
It was these thoughts.  
These feelings toward Skye that drove her over the edge.  
Beth's mind wasn't total mush, she could figure out what was happening.  
She was in full control of the mental break down she was having.  
But then again she couldn't help herself from reacting.  
She spent a few more minutes looking at Skye before heading up stairs.  
When she got into her room Maggie was already asleep.  
She would miss her sister.  
She would miss watching her fall in love with Glenn.  
She would miss her growing and living, even in this messed up world.  
Above all, she would miss her father.  
His gentle nature and compassion.  
He was to good for this cruel world, yet he made the best of it.  
She admired that.  
She wished she had her mother here.  
Her mother would know what to say, her mother would accept her regardless.  
She eased quietly into the bed.  
Her thoughts occupied her mind while her body relaxed.  
She tried to think of the days before all this happened so she could stay awake.  
But those memories only made her sad.  
She tried to plan out where she would go.  
What was safe for her.  
Maybe she would run across another group.  
Maybe she could live out her life on her own.  
She was a quiet and shy girl, but she never liked to be alone. She usually stayed by Maggie.  
She smiled to herself.  
Her sister had taught her well.  
Confidence flooded her veins and she ended up smiling bigger.  
She could do this.  
She kept telling herself that, over and over until dawn came.  
She eased out of bed and bent down to grab her bag.  
She slung it over her shoulder and quietly headed down stairs.  
She tip toed over to where Skye was laying and felt around the floor beside her.  
Her fingertips grazed a cold metal and she picked up one of her long knives.  
She was sure she wouldn't mind if she took one, at least she hoped.  
She knew she only had a few hours of running before anyone noticed she was gone, so as soon as her feet hit the cold morning ground she ran.  
That was it.  
She was gone.  
There was no turning back.  
Beth knew the woods by the farm house like the back of her hand.  
She used to play out here with Maggie when they were little.  
She stopped to catch her breath. She was on a hill that over looked the woods.  
She used this to her advantage, climbing a tree to scope the land.  
But she was a little to confident, she had watched Skye make her perch almost anywhere.  
She judged wrong and slipped and fell, hitting the ground with a thud, she groaned and got back up.  
She was at least ten years old the last time she had climbed a tree.  
"I don't know where to go, this was a bad idea" she said to herself.  
The silence was killing her already. She bit her lip and looked around.  
Her mind was racing, she didn't want to linger long.  
Memories started to flood her mind, one memory particular served her well.  
She took off running.  
When she was younger she played with one of the kids from church.  
His father built him a huge tree house not far from where she was.  
It was off the ground, had to be in good condition still. She felt she would be safe there.

~

Skye was in the middle of dreaming when she heard foot steps by her head.  
She groaned and sat up.  
Rick was pacing the floors. She wiped her eyes and stood up.  
"What's going on?" She asked, pulling her hoodie over her head.  
"Beth is missin'" Carol said as she walked into the room.  
Skye's heart began to race. She bent over, feeling around her sleeping bag for her knife.  
"Damn it" She muttered as her hands came up empty.  
"She took my knife" Skye said, fiddling in her bag for one of her other ones.  
"Where in the hell could she have gone?" Maggie asked. She was on the verge of tears.  
"We'll find her" Rick said.  
He gathered everyone outside. Hershel handed him a map of the land that he spread it out on the hood of his car.  
"We will go in small groups. Dale, you take the binoculars and stay on the RV. Stay on watch in case you see her or any walkers"  
Dale grabbed the binoculars and headed to his post.  
"Glenn and T-dog, you two take the cars and scout the high way. If she's on the road, we want her off as soon as possible"  
T-dog nodded and followed Glenn to the car.  
"Maggie, you go with Daryl and I. You know where your sister would be and Daryl is one hell of a tracker"  
Maggie nodded and tears fell.  
"Carol, you stay close to the house, but keep an eye on the back property. You have a good eye and you're a good shot. But you're just now back on your feet."  
Carol nodded and locked eyes with Daryl.  
He nodded to her and she gave him a small smile.  
The small exchange said enough for the both of them. She was telling him to be safe. He was telling her, he loved her.  
"Hershel. You stay here. If she comes home on her own she will need her father"  
He simply nodded. He walked back into the house, praying the whole way.  
Rick gave Lori a small kiss and hugged Carl.  
"You be careful out there and bring her back safe" She said, running her fingers through Carl's hair.  
He nodded and loaded his gun.  
Daryl had his crossbow ready. Maggie had a knife.  
The three of them took off into the woods.  
They had a few hours to look before sun down.  
Skye had already beaten them into the woods.  
She didn't stay around to be given orders. She would find Beth all on her own.  
She had been running for awhile She stopped, noticing a place where the leaves had been crushed.  
She was standing in the spot where Beth had fallen from the tree.  
"If I was her, where would I hide?" She asked herself out loud.  
Much like Beth, the silence of the woods made her head start to hurt.  
Skye's eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny on the ground.  
She picked it up and inspected it. It was the silver cross Beth wore around her neck.  
Skye closed her hand around it, looking around. She looked up and then at the leaves below her feet.  
Then it hit her and she giggled a little.  
"She's trying to climb. Good girl" She said to herself, smiling. A little bit of relief shot through her veins knowing that she was at least smart enough to keep herself safe.  
Now her only problem was finding where she would climb up to.

~

After running for what felt like an hour she reached the tree house.  
It appeared to be in good condition. The ladder was still intact.  
She sighed in relief and slowly eased up it.  
She quietly shut the hatch behind her.  
There was an old chair they dragged up there and some books, even some old blankets.  
It was all a bit dusty, but she figured she could manage.  
She sat in the chair and unpacked her duffel bag.  
She folded her clothes and tucked them in between the empty bookshelves against the wall.  
Nesting was a bad habit she had gotten from her mother, but she couldn't rest until she had everything arranged.  
She smiled when her eyes fell on the small first aid kit her mother made her keep up there.  
She opened it and pulled out a band aid, covering a gash she had gotten from falling out of the tree.  
She tucked the kit neatly into her bag and hung her bag on a hook by the door.  
She smiled and put her hands on her hips feeling accomplished.  
She spent the next few hours nesting even more, brushing away cob webs and wiping away dust.  
Her stomach growled a little and she decided to eat a granola bar she had taken from the pantry.  
It wasn't the best but it hit the spot.  
Using good judgement she grabbed up her wrapper, she didn't want to attract ants.  
She lifted up the hatch and slowly climbed down the ladder.  
She walked a little ways from the tree house to avoid building up trash near her refuge.  
She looked around, it was winter and all the leaves had fallen from the trees. She could see pretty far.  
Not one walker in sight. She smiled to herself and headed back up to the tree house.  
She closed the hatchet and slid the little lock closed. She was almost certain that walkers couldn't open doors just yet, but she didn't want to take any chances.  
She sat by the window while it was still day light, flipping through the magazines that were still up there.  
Night fell and she climbed into the old chair, wrapping up in a blanket.  
She was afraid to sleep.  
Not for fear of walkers or what ever else might be in these woods.  
She was afraid that Skye would creep into her dreams again.  
So she decided to let her mind drift. She knew eventually she would have to make a supply run.  
She planned it out until her eyes got heavy, she couldn't hold off anymore.  
She closed her eyes and drifted off.


	8. Chapter 5

"Ouch" Beth mumbled to herself as she stuck her finger for what felt like the hundredth time by the little needle.  
She was working hard, sewing up a hole in her shirt.  
Her mother taught her how to sew but she never liked it.  
But the fear of the hole being a hazard pressed her to work on it anyway.  
She had managed to tear her shirt open on the last supply run.  
She was usually in and out quickly, but the last time she got caught by two walkers.  
She handled them with ease.  
She was turning cold and it terrified her. It scared her that she took down walkers so easily.  
That she could take a life effortlessly with out hardly blinking.  
But It was how she survived.  
She was almost sure someone would thank her for that.  
She finished sewing up the shirt and smiled a little.  
It wasn't perfect but it would do.  
She folded the shirt carefully and put away the small sewing kit she found in the back of the pharmacy.  
She stood with her hands on her hips feeling accomplished.  
The sun was starting to go down, she pulled closed the doors on the windows and made sure the tree house door was locked tight.  
The nights were the worst.  
Lonely and quiet. So painfully quiet.  
But she managed pretty well.

Skye had been all over the woods looking for Beth, as did the rest of the group.  
They had no idea she was roughly a mile from where they had been searching all along.  
Rick was standing on the porch when Skye returned.  
The rest of the group were all inside, afraid of the dark. But Skye always searched longer.  
"You have to take it easy. This ain't your fault" Rick said as he handed her a glass of water.  
"Are you gonna tell me that after I kick her ass when we find her?" Skye said, taking the glass from him.  
Rick laughed and gave her a small pat on the shoulder before going inside.  
She sighed and crawled to her perch.  
Every night she sat for just a bit, perched on the railing. Watching for her.  
She was staring deep into the woods when she felt a tug at her shirt.  
She turned to see Sophia.  
"Momma and I, we made ya these" Sophia smiled up at her with bright eyes and handed a pair off mittens and a scarf.  
"Momma knitted em' but I picked out the colors. Green is my favorite" She said as Skye took them from her.  
"You didn't have to.." Skye started but Sophia cut her off.  
"You needed somethin'. You spend all your time lookin', I would hope someone would do that for me some day" She said.  
Daryl came around the corner.  
"Go find your momma for me?" He ruffled her hair.  
Skye watched her skip inside. She slipped the mittens on.  
"She's so innocent.." Skye trailed off thinking about tiny Beth being out there alone.  
"She made ya mittens for Gods sake. She's strong. She has hope" Daryl wasn't just talking about Sophia, his thoughts were roaming to Carol.  
Skye nodded. Hoping the same applied with Beth.  
"Go on inside. I'll watch for a bit" He said. Giving her a small smile.  
Skye nodded and hopped off her perch.

Daryl sat for a little bit.  
"Come on now. Come back" He mumbled as he got up and paced back and forth.  
"Can ya take of them boots or somethin'? Your keepin' us all awake"  
Carol said as she walked around the corner.  
Daryl couldn't help but look away.  
"Thought you might want this" She said, handing him a blanket.  
He nodded and took it from her. Carol blushed a little when his hands touched hers.  
She smiled at him and turned and walked inside.  
He loved how caring she was. He never knew that.  
He never had that.  
He wrapped up in the blanket. He inhaled the sweet scent she left on it.  
He went back to pacing.  
They had built such a stable life. All he had to do now was bring that girl back home.  
Everything would be okay.  
He was starting to gain hope from Carol. She was contagious.  
He smiled to himself.  
They could all over come this.  
They could survive this world.  
They were all strong.  
She was strong.  
His eyes started to get heavy. He shook his head, trying to shake off the sleepy daze.  
A light from the woods caught his eyes.  
Suddenly he wasn't sleepy anymore.  
But still his drowsy mind affected his thinking and he took off.  
Alone.


	9. Chapter 6

The horrible groans were the first thing that Beth noticed.  
She sat up quickly.  
She could hear the walkers clearly, she knew they had to be directly under her.  
She covered her mouth to make sure she didn't make a sound.  
She sat for a moment listening.  
Praying that they would pass her by.  
She carefully pulled back the rug, trying to peak through a whole in the floor boards.  
She could see three walkers underneath the tree house.  
They were fixed on something just over the hill.  
They moved slowly.  
She spread the rug back out and layed there.  
It was a close call, one she hadn't had since she made a supply run.  
She stared at the ceiling of the tree house.  
Now more than ever she wished she had never left.  
Her tiny hands were shaking as she covered herself up and shut her eyes.  
She thought that maybe if she closed her eyes tight enough she could make it all a bad dream.  
She floated in and out for awhile until one dream anchored her down.  
She was back at the farm house, surrounded by the group.  
Her eyes fell on Rick. He was looking down, her father kneeling over someone laying on the floor.  
She look around for her but Skye wasn't there.  
She walked over to Maggie, trying to get her attention. She was crying into Glenn's shoulder.  
She pushed passed the group to her father.  
Her eyes widened in terror.  
Her father was kneeling over her own pale and bloody body.  
She knew she was dreaming but the pain in her stomach wrecked her and she felt as if she was going to hurl.  
She ran out onto the porch.  
That's when she found her.  
Her eyes met Skye's.  
"Beth?" Skye walked over to her.  
Beth was surprised that Skye was the only one able to notice her.  
"Damn you Beth" Skye said as she roughly grabbed her wrists.  
Beth winced but didn't say a word.  
"I looked for you only to find you dead. How could you do that to me?!"  
Beth could notice Skye was shaking.  
"I'm sorry.." Beth trailed off.  
"I was supposed to take care of you. Better than him..But you left me!"  
Skye was crying now.  
Beth wanted nothing more than to wake up.  
Skye was looking right into Beth's eyes, searching.  
"Beth? Beth?! Come back to me!" Skye was shaking her shoulders.  
Beth started to cry.

She woke up with a start and quickly cupped her hand over her mouth.  
She sat in the silence for a few minutes.  
When she heard nothing but a bird in the distance she slowly got up.  
She walked over and unlatched the window and slowly pushed it open.  
The sun was shining bright. She slept in longer than usual.  
Much longer.  
She wasted away half of the day.  
The dream she had was floating around in her mind.  
As she folded up her blanket she decided she would return home.  
Carefully she packed all of her things back into her duffel bag.  
Saving one water bottle out, she opened it and splashed a little water on her face.  
She was trying to shake off that nightmare.  
She looked around that tiny tree house.  
"Thank you.." She whispered as she slowly unlatched the lock.  
She dropped her bag down and slowly climbed down the ladder.  
When she was at the bottom she took a breath and pulled her backpack on.  
She looked around trying to get her footing before she took off.  
"Let's get home" She said to herself as she headed home.

Rick walked around the house just at daylight.  
He was checking in on everyone.  
Hershel, Maggie and Glenn were in the down stairs bedrooms.  
T-dog, Dale and Daryl set up their territory in the upstairs left bedroom, while Carol and Sophia were with Lori and Carl in Hershel's old bedroom.  
Rick checked in on Dale and the rest of them.  
He didn't find Daryl.  
He walked into the bedroom where Carol and Lori were folding laundry.  
"Good morning Ladies. Carol..have you seen Daryl?" He asked, walking over to them, ruffling Carl's hair as he passed.  
"He was sittin' outside for me a few hours ago" Skye said.  
Rick turned to her and nodded.  
He softly kissed Lori's forehead and headed outside.  
He walked around the porch before he noticed the blanket laying on the ground along with his crossbow.  
"Brother, no.." Rick's hand flew to his gun.  
"Glenn!" Rick called out as he looked out into the woods.  
Glenn came running out. He noticed Rick's expression and then Daryl's crossbow.  
"Shit!" Glenn said, turning to Maggie who had come out behind him. He sent her inside to grab a weapon.  
the rest of the group joined them on the porch.  
"Daryl's missin'" Rick said as he headed off the porch.  
Carol ran forward before Lori grabbed her arm.  
"Missin'?!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Sophia.  
"We'll find him" Glenn said, quickly kissing Maggie before they took off.

Beth was out of breath by the time she made it far enough for it to be useless to go back.  
Her feet felt heavy and she winced at each step.  
She was muddy from stumbling.  
But she had to keep pushing on before it got dark.  
Why did she ever leave?  
The reasons she could no longer remember.  
She just wanted to be back with her father.  
Back with Maggie, with the group.  
Back in safety.  
She wanted to be back to Skye.  
She wanted to learn her. To understand why she acted so.  
Most of all she wanted to learn how she carried herself so well.  
She was walking slowly. She was exhausted.  
Her last supply run was cut short and she hadn't gotten much food or water.  
She was hungry and she was losing the light.  
She had about a mile left to go.  
"Maggie. Daddy. Skye. Lori. Carol. Sophia"  
With each step she took she whispered a name.  
It drove her to keep going.  
The sun was going down and she was exhausted.  
She looked around before slipping her duffel bag off and sitting against a tree.  
She rummaged through it, looking for anything.  
After taking a few sips of her water bottle she took out her flashlight and closed her bag.  
"You can do this. Don't be a coward" She told herself as she took a deep breath and stood.  
She slipped her bag on, turned the flash light on and pressed forward.  
She was half way there, she smiled to herself. She was proud.  
By the time she had made it a fair distance it was early morning.  
She was smiling and humming to herself, so consumed in her thoughts she forgot to look around.  
A rustling in the leaves and a tug on her shirt snapped her out of it real quick.  
She turned to see the walker on her heels.  
She held her breath not to scream and clutched her knife tight in her hand.  
She slipped out of the walkers hand and ran.  
The walker stumbled a little and went after her.  
She was so close to the edge of her land, all she had to do was make it that far.  
But her tiny feet caught a tree stump and she fell to the ground her flashlight and knife with flying out of her hand.  
She turned over quickly and felt around for her knife.  
Her fingers grazed the handle, but the walker was at her feet before she could grab it.  
She was barely screaming, just calling out when the walker stopped groaning and fell over.  
She looked to see Daryl standing behind it.  
He had attacked the walker with a rock.  
They were both breathing hard.  
He had ran as fast as he could to reach her.  
She was exhausted.  
She looked up at the sky before passing out.  
He breathed a sigh of relief and slung her bag over his shoulder before picking her up.  
She was light, lighter than Carol was, so he carried her with ease.

"He couldn't have gotten far" Rick said, as he and Glenn walked into the edge of the woods.  
"Do you think he just saw somethin'?" Glenn asked.  
Rick stopped and sighed.  
"I hope so" They pressed on.  
They didn't get far when they heard his foot steps.  
The kneeled down, wary that it may be a walker.  
Glenn noticed him first.  
Daryl was stumbling, he had become exhausted.  
"Rick.." Glenn said as he stood.  
Rick looked toward Daryl.  
"Brother!" Rick called out as he ran toward him.  
Glenn took the bag off his shoulder and took Beth into his arms.  
"She's okay. Found her not far from here, reckon she was making her way back" Daryl said, trying to catch his breath.  
"Are you okay brother?" Rick touched his shoulder and helped him start walking back.  
Daryl nodded.  
"Guys. She had to have been one hell of a fighter, she's covered in mud" Glenn said as he carried her back.  
"Poor thing must've been stumbling over her own two feet out there in the dark and mud. She was packing some heat" Daryl said as he lifted her knife.  
"Skye won't like that" Rick said when he recognized it belonged to her.  
Hershel and Maggie were the first to meet them in the yard.  
Glenn carried Beth inside while Maggie, Hershel, Lori and T-dog followed. Lending a hand.  
The rest of the group lingered outside.  
Skye came up from the back yard.  
"She's inside. She's fine" Daryl said looking up at her.  
Skye nodded. She wanted to stay away. To give her time. But she had to see for herself that she was safe.  
She lingered at the door while Hershel and Maggie hugged and kissed her.  
Beth explained her break down and why she had left. Skye rested her head against the wall listening.  
She started explaining where she had been staying, what all she did.  
Skye smiled to herself. She was a little bit proud of her.  
Hershel came out first and Skye stiffened.  
"Thank you for all that you did. Trying to find her" He said, smiling a little at her.  
She couldn't help but smile back.  
Maggie came out and hugged her.  
"Go in and see her"  
Hershel went outside to check on Daryl.  
Maggie went to Glenn to thank him.  
"Skye?" Beth called out.  
She sighed and walked in.  
"Yeah?" She wanted to hug her and keep her hidden away, but she decided that smiling at her was the best.  
Beth couldn't do anything but smile herself.  
Skye nodded, she knew what she had to say, she knew Beth couldn't say it.  
"Thank you for coming home. Don't you ever leave again. Tomorrow we're gonna train you. I'm not watching your skinny ass float around so delicately anymore. I want you to learn. To be able to protect yourself" Skye said, trying to hold back a laugh.  
Beth giggled a little and nodded.  
Skye left the room and Beth was left with her thoughts.  
Skye had no idea how well she managed or how cold she had become.  
She didn't want her to know.  
She layed back in bed and closed her eyes.

The group went inside to finish the chores with happy thoughts.  
Daryl lingered outside.  
"You left her behind"  
Carol said as she walked up, handing him his crossbow.  
He chuckled and took it, placing it against the steps.  
"You left me too" She said looking away.  
"You..you can't just do that. You can't go leaving" She said, looking around the yard trying to find something to look at other than him.  
"Pfft" was all he could manage and he rolled his eyes.  
This struck a fire in her and he knew it.  
She crossed her arms and looked into his eyes.  
"I'm serious. This group needs you. I need you"  
He was biting back a grin as she rambled on.  
Finally he had enough, he took her face in her hands and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms fell to her side but it wasn't long before she wrapped them around him.  
The kiss was passionate so full of desire.  
He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.  
"Fine. No more leavin'" He said.  
A blush warmed her face.  
"Promise?" She asked as she sighed.  
"Promise" He whispered against her forehead before kissing it.  
This is what he wanted.  
Everything had fallen into place.


End file.
